profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Koala
Koala (コアラ, Koara), is both, a fictional character, and a tritagonist from the One Piece series. She is a former slave who was set free by Fisher Tiger's rampage on Mary Geoise. She sailed along with the Sun Pirates to reach her home town. At some point later, she became the Merman Karate assistant instructor of the Revolutionary Army, where she now works with Sabo, making her reappearance in the Dressrosa Arc. ".''" :—Koala. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Jeannie Tirado (English), Satsuki Yukino (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography A member of the Revolutionary Army and Assistant Merman Karate Instructor. 15 years ago she was a slave for the Celestial Dragons. After being freed by Fisher Tiger the Sun Pirates took her home on their ship. More recently, she infiltrated Dressrosa as a member of the Revolutionary Army, working alongside Sabo. Appearance The Young Past Days When she appeared twelve years ago, Koala was a skinny girl with long, unkempt brown hair. She also had distinctively large and round eyes, similar to that of a koala, and was always smiling. She had on a dirty, short-sleeved collared shirt, which she wore under dark overalls and a smudge on her right cheek. As a slave of the World Nobles, she had the mark of the Celestial Dragons on her back, which was replaced by the mark of the Sun Pirates by Fisher Tiger. After a few weeks she had neat, shoulder-length hair, a light-colored dress, and a pair of loafers. Pre-Timeskip Post-Timeskip At age 23, she became taller (though she is still rather short as an adult at 160 cm), slim, curvaceous, and has a pronounced hourglass figure. In the anime, her hair was changed from light brown to orange, now matching her depiction in the manga. She wears a crimson newsboy cap with gold goggles, a pink shirt with a frilly collar, a maroon short skirt, and black thigh-high stockings with brown high heeled boots. * Hair Color: Orange (formerly Brown) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: 11 (flashback debut), 23 (Post Timeskip) * Birthday: October 25th * Height: 160 cm (5'3") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Aladine described Koala as having the lifestyle of a slave ingrained in her blood. Even after being set free for three years, she was very apologetic and vowed to never cry or stop working. The pirate explained that if a slave ever cried or stopped cleaning, they would be killed. Koala seemed to consider the Sun Pirates her masters, as she asked them if she would be killed if she stopped cleaning. Aladine also said that slaves panicked constantly, even when alone, and that they couldn't trust anyone. It is unknown if Koala also became paranoid in that regard. When Fisher Tiger convinced her that his crew were not like the Celestial Dragons by throwing his gun into the ocean, she finally cried for the first time in years. She then began to regard the Sun Pirates as her family rather than her masters, though this did not stop her habit of cleaning even when she was not asked. By the time they reached her home town she genuinely liked the mermen and mermen of the Sun Pirates, creating especially strong bonds with Hatchan and the future members of the Macro Pirates. She went as far as to actually hold Fisher Tiger's hands despite him trying to shake her off. Relationships Friends/Allies * Revolutionary Army ** Monkey D. Dragon ** Sabo ** Hack ** Inazuma ** Revolutionary Army Commanders *** Emporio Ivankov *** Lindbergh] *** Belo Betty * Straw Hat Pirates ** Roronoa Zolo ** Nami ** Usopp ** Vinsmoke Sanji ** Tony Tony Chopper ** Nico Robin ** Franky ** Brook * Kin'emon * Kanjuro * Rebecca * Bartolomeo * Boa Hancock Family * Unnamed mother Neutral Rivals Enemies * Nobles * World Nobles * Blackbeard Pirates ** Marshall D. Teech ** G. Zass Burgess * World Government * Navy ** Sakazuki * Don Quixote Pirates ** Don Quixote Doflamingo ** Diamante Powers and Abilities She has been shown to have certain skills like being able to take down larger enemies and great agility and can make a big jump from the stands to all the way down to an underground port while bringing Sabo clothes to wear. Her position indicates that in terms of combat, she is above simple revolutionary soldiers, as she seems to have a decent level within mermen standards despite being human. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Merman Karate :Main article: Merman Karate She is skilled enough at Merman Karate to be able to teach it and was able to defeat an opponent much larger than her. Not being a merwoman and still being able to learn the art makes her more impressive. In the anime, she is shown to be proficient enough to defeat a group of five armed men with only a single strike each. Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''One Piece'' Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc Koala, Sabo, and Hack arrived at Dressrosa in order to put a stop to a weapons trade that has been promoting wars throughout the world. Koala was first seen sitting on a pile of defeated enemies, talking to Sabo on the Transponder Snail inquiring about his meeting with Monkey D. Luffy. She told him that Ace's death could not have been prevented by him. Then, when Sabo told her to inform him if anymore underground movements happened, Koala told him that she would. Later, Koala disguised herself as a member of the Don Quixote Pirates and managed to get inside the Corrida Colosseum, relieved that she had arrived just in time to watch the next round. When the toys in the audience transformed back into their original forms, Koala informed Hack that Sabo was heading to the basement as he demolished the entire arena. After Sabo acquired the power of the Flame-Flame Fruit, destroyed the arena, and exposed the underground, Koala returned his clothes to him. At the underground trade port, she returned Sabo's hat as the Revolutionary Army members revealed to Rebecca their objective in Dressrosa. After Koala and Sabo reunited with Robin and met Usopp, they later watched in shock as Doflamingo initiated his "Birdcage" plan and created a "game" which gives the citizens of Dressrosa a choice to either kill him or a list of people he offers to them. Doflamingo announced his hit list, which includes Sabo, Robin, Rebecca, and Usopp. With Usopp's new followers turned against them, Koala, Sabo, Hack, Robin, Rebecca, Usopp, Bartolomeo, and the Tontatta dwarves fled from the mob. Instead of going to the surface with the others, Koala remained in the underground trade port to continue her investigation. She discovered that the ships at the trade port were actually merchant ships disguised as pirate ships. She later met up with Sabo in front of the new King's Plateau after he fought Admiral Fujitora, and scolded Sabo for going off on his own and fighting the admiral on his own accord. Koala later infiltrated the palace and then contacted Sabo to come, saying that Luffy's life is in danger. She was spying on G. Zass Burgess and wondered about what he was up to. When Luffy became exhausted, Burgess made a move and Koala quickly alerted Sabo. By the time Doflamingo was defeated, Koala, Hack, and some other revolutionaries took care of some business at the underground trade port, where they waited for Sabo. Koala tried to contact Sabo, but he did not respond until after he defeated Burgess. When Koala finally contacted Sabo, he asked her if she found a list. Soon after he hung up on her, Koala took her annoyance out on one of her comrades. The revolutionaries later left Dressrosa and they took all the weapons and evidence relating to the Don Quixote Pirates' smuggling operation before CP-0 could recover them. Four Emperor Saga From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc As the news of the Straw Hats' accomplishment at Dressrosa spread throughout the world, Dragon, Sabo, and Koala read about the Straw Hats' new bounties. Zou Arc After returning to the revolutionary base at Baltigo, Koala informed Dragon that the weapons they retrieved from Dressrosa contained a special mineral known as Liquor Iron Ore, which could provide a clue on where the weapons were made. After a short conversation concerning Luffy, Sabo, and Robin, Dragon requested Koala to gather all the revolutionary leaders. Whole Cake Island Arc Sometime later, a newspaper explained about Blackbeard's attack on Baltigo. The island was destroyed by the time the Navy and Cipher Pol arrived. Reverie Arc The Revolutionary Army escaped the destruction of Baltigo and they moved their base to Momoiro Island. When Ivankov asked about Sabo, Koala pointed out that he had been grinning ever since he read the newspaper about Luffy's exploits at Totto Land. After the meeting, Koala had a conversation with Belo Betty and some other revolutionaries. Koala explained that their goal was to only take down the World Nobles. Silver Mine Arc Koala and her fellow revolutionaries were seen on a ship stationed far away from Gran Tesoro. One Piece Film: Gold Koala received a call from someone and was told the man they were looking for was at Gran Tesoro. She then told Sabo, who was present, Luffy was there. The next night, after the battle against Guild Tesoro, Koala, Sabo, and the retrieved Raise Max, sailed away. Battles Canon * Revolutionary Army vs. Blackbeard Pirates (unseen) Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Koala - Wikipedia article about the animal she is named after and somewhat resembles. * Koala One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * Koala is the first non-merman known to use Merman Karate as well as the first human to have their Celestial Dragon slave mark replaced with the symbol of the Sun Pirates. * Koala and Nami were both in mermen crews, but draw contrasting parallels with each other: ** While Nami was forced to join Arlong's crew against her will, Koala only traveled with the Sun Pirates because they were asked to take her. ** While both were forced to wear their crew's mark, Koala's "mark of the sun" was put on to replace another mark. Nami's Arlong tattoo was removed and replaced with a tattoo of her own design. *** Each girl ended up with a permanent mark replacing a former mark of enslavement as a result of affiliation with mermen. ** When Koala joined the Sun Pirates, she was finally allowed to cry, whereas with Nami, after she was forced to join Arlong she refused to cry. ** Koala was never forced to do any work as she was freed from slavery. Nami was forced to draw maps and act as a slave to Arlong. ** Koala's time in the crew was only meant to be temporary while Arlong intended to keep Nami in the crew forever. ** In Koala's case, her hometown exchanged her freedom with the Navy for the lives of the mermen. In the case of Nami's hometown, they fought against the mermen for their freedom after the Navy betrayed them. * In the 5th fan poll, Koala ranked 30th, making her the second most popular of the Revolutionary Army behind Sabo. ** She is also the eighth most popular female character after Nami, Boa Hancock, Nico Robin, Perona, Nefeltari Vivi, Shirahoshi and Rebecca. * In the 6th fan poll, Koala is ranked as the 35th most popular character and is the 11th most popular female character. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:One Piece Universe Characters